metallifandomcom-20200214-history
Erityispiirteitä
Metallimusiikin luontaispiirteisiin kuuluvat äänekkäät särökitarat, ponnekkaat rytmit, tiheät basso- ja rumpuäänet sekä voimakas laulu. Metallimusiikin alalajit keskittyvät vaihtelevasti noihin osatekijöihin, tai muuntavat tai omaksuvat yhden tai useamman niistä piirteistä. Suuntaus on ottanut vaikutteita rockista ja taidemusiikista sekä varhaisissa muodoissaan myös bluesista. All Music Guiden määritelmän mukaan "kaikista rock and rollin alalajeista metallimusiikki on äärimmäisin kun puhutaan äänenvoimakkuudesta, maskuliinisuudesta ja mahtipontisuudesta". Soittimet ja ääni Tyypillinen yhtyekokoonpano sisältää rumpalin, basistin, rytmikitaristin, soolokitaristin ja laulajan, joka usein itsekin soittaa jotain soitinta. Sähköurkuja käytettiin 1970-luvun hevissä. Nykyisin yhtyeet suosivat syntetisaattoreita joissakin metallimusiikin tyylilajeissa, kuten progressiivisessa metallissa, power metalissa ja sinfonisessa metallissa. Kitara Sähkökitara ja sen vahvistimella luoma äänivalli ovat historiallisesti metallimusiikin ominaispiirteitä. Kitarat soitetaan usein säröpedaaleilla voimakkaasti yliohjattujen putkivahvistinten läpi, luomaan paksuja, voimakkaita ja raskaita soundeja. 1970-luvun alussa jotkut suositut rockyhtyeet, kuten Thin Lizzy, alkoivat suosia kahden kitaristin yhteissoittoa. 1970-luvun lopulla johtavat heavy-yhtyeet, kuten Scorpions, Judas Priest ja Iron Maiden, jatkoivat tätä kaavaa, jossa kaksi tai kolme kitaristia jakavat osuudet rytmi- ja soolokitaroinnin välillä. Metallimusiikin useimmissa tyyleissä keskeinen osa on myös kitarasoololla. Kitaristit käyttävät teknisesti kehittyneitä soittotapoja, kuten sweep-tekniikkaa ja "tilutusta", etenkin nopeissa kappaleissa. Monissa metallimusiikin alalajeissa korostuu virtuoosimainen taidonnäyttö. Usein kitaristilla on hyvin keskeinen osa metallimusiikin yhtyeessä. Basso Bassokitaralla on merkittävä osa monissa metalliyhtyeissä, sillä se luo perusalan äänen. Se vaikuttaa ratkaisevasti siihen, mikä tekee musiikista "raskasta".3 Lisäksi bassonkin ääntä on usein särjetty ja sitä toisinaan muunnellaan erilaisilla efektipedaaleilla. Metallimusiikin basistit käyttävät usein plektraa sormien sijasta. Plektra tuottaa voimakkaampia, korostuneempia ääniä. Metallimusiikissa bassolla yritetään omaksua soittimen syvä ääniala. Tämän takia suuntaus eroaa selvästi esimerkiksi jazzista ja funkista. Metallimusiikissa bassolla soitetaan usein kahdesta oktaavista kitaran mataliin aloihin. Tämä korostaa pohjimmaisia harmonisia riffejä. Siten basson ja rytmikitaran ilmaisua voi verrata sellon ja kontrabasson käyttöön taidemusiikissa. Siinä basso useimmin kaksinkertaistuu oktaavilinjalla sellon kanssa. Tässä asemassa basso vuoraa kitaran ääntä. Joskus bassolla lisätään nuotteja tai nuottien kirjoa rikastamaan aloja. Bassolla soitetaan poljinharmonioita taustalla, kun taas kitaroilla soitetaan eri harmonioita pinnalla. Perinteisesti bassoa soitetaan kitaraa myötäillen. Joskus bassolla kuitenkin soitetaan itsetietoisemmin ja kitarasta erillään. Tämä on erityisesti havaittavissa Black Sabbathin Geezer Butlerin tai Metallican Cliff Burtonin tyyleissä. Niissä basson soitto ilmaisee vuoropuhelua kitaran kanssa, kuten kappaleissa "N.I.B." tai "For Whom the Bell Tolls". Basson itsenäisyys on usein toistuva aines alternative metalissa ja olennainen osa funk metalissa. Se sisällyttää basson merkittävän piirteen funkissa. Esimerkkinä yhtye Red Hot Chili Peppers, jossa basso soittaa usein täysin eri kuvioita kuin kitara. Laulu Metallimusiikin laulu vaihtelee yhtyeiden tyylin mukaan. Yksi laulutyypeistä ovat mahtipontiset monioktaavit, kuten Judas Priestin Rob Halford ja Iron Maidenin Bruce Dickinson. Toinen laulajatyyppi taas ottaa tarkoituksellisen karkean lähestymistavan. Tätä edustavat esimerkiksi Motörheadin Lemmy Kilmister ja Metallican James Hetfield. Metallimusiikin alalajeissa on yleistynyt murinatyyli, jonka teki suosituksi Possessedin Jeff Becerra. Sittemmin tyyli on yleistynyt lajeissa kuten death metal, grindcore, doom death ja goottimetalli. Örinän ja kirkunan muista muunnelmista toimivat esimerkkeinä Lamb of Godin Randy Blythe ja At the Gatesin Tomas Lindberg. Black metal -laulajien rääkymistyylistä toimii esimerkkinä Mayhemin Deadin limatukkoinen ja vimmattu ilmaisu. 1990-luvun puolivälissä ilmeni alternative metalin ja rapcoren myötä uusia laulutyylin kehityssuuntia, joissa korostuu melodisuus. Näiden tyylien esimerkkeinä toimivat laulajat kuten Jonathan Davis (Korn) tai Burton C. Bell (Fear Factory). 2000-luvun vaihteessa jotkut yhtyeet alkoivat hyödyntää laulajia, jotka ovat perehtyneet oopperalaulun tekniikkaan. Tämä on yleistä erityisesti sinfonisessa metallissa. Esimerkkinä entinen Nightwish-laulaja Tarja Turunen tai Sarah Jezebel Deva (Cradle of Filth, Therion, Covenant). Rummut Rumpukokoonpano on yleensä huomattavasti isompi kuin muissa rockmusiikin lajeissa. Tavallisesti on tomeja, bassorumpu, pikkurumpu sekä hi-hat-, ride- ja crash-symbaaleja. Näiden lisäksi on vielä tuplabasari, lisätomeja ja symbaaleja kuten "splash"-symbaaleja. Muut soittimet kuten lehmänkellot ovat myös yleisiä. Alun perin metallimusiikin rumpalit hyödynsivät perinteisen rockin lyömäsoitintekniikoita. Sittemmin monet suuntauksen alalajit ovat perättäin tehneet suosituiksi erikoistekniikoita kuten tuplabasarin, skank-beatin ja erityisesti blast beatin. Nämä tekniikat antavat soiton luoda eteneviä ja rytmisiä kulkuja, jotka painottuvat nopeuteen ja korostavat kitaran etenevyyttä. Tuplabasari-tekniikassa lyönnit on jaettu kahdelle rumpupedaalille. Tyyliä luonnehtii tahdistettujen jalkojen tekninen soitto. Menetelmällä luodaan paahtavia kulkuja bassorummulla. Metallimusiikkiin tämän tekniikan toivat speed metalin ensimmäiset kokeilut: Judas Priestin kappale "Exciter" (1978), Motörheadin "Overkill" (1979) ja Acceptin "Fast as a Shark" (1982). 1980-luvun alun thrash metal -yhtyeet kehittivät sitä eteenpäin. Tekniikkaa käytetään usein speed-, power-, thrash-, death- ja black metalissa. Skank-beat tarkoittaa kaksiosaista supistumaa perinteisen rockin neliosaisesta rytmistä. Tyyli antaa vaikutelman musiikin kaksinkertaisesta nopeutumisesta, vaikka tahti ei ole noussut. Hardcore punk -yhtyeet tekivät tyylin suosituksi ja ensimmäiset thrash metal -yhtyeet omaksuivat tekniikan. Skank-beat on tyypillinen thrash metalin poljento. Blast beat määrittää teknisen ja hyvin nopean rytmikaavan. Siinä soittoaika on yksi osa perinteisen rockin neljästä tahdista (kaksi bassorumpujaksoa pikkurumpua kohden). Tämä antaa vaikutelman musiikin nopeuden nelinkertaistumisesta. Saatu tehoste luo äänivallin vaikutelman. Metallimusiikille tämän tekniikan esittelivät S.O.D.:n Charlie Benante ja Napalm Deathin Mick Harris. Blast beatia hyödyntävät varsinkin black metal, death metal ja grindcore -yhtyeet. Äänenvoimakkuus Konserteissa äänenvoimakkuutta pidetään tärkeänä.6 Jimi Hendrix ja The Who olivat suunnannäyttäjiä äänenvoimakkuudessa. The Who pitikin joskus hallussaan "maailman äänekkäimmän yhtyeen" asemaa Guinnessin ennätysten kirjassa. Metalliyhtyeet asettivat pian uusia kiintopisteitä äänenvoimakkuudelle. Blue Cheerin Dick Peterson sanoo: "Me olimme osaltamme muodostamassa metallimusiikin tyyliä. Vaikka en väitä, että tiesimme mitä olimme tekemässä, koska emme tienneet. Tiesimme vain, että halusimme lisää voimaa."7 Uraauurtavan Black Sabbathin kitaristi Tony Iommi kärsii huomattavasta kuuloaistin menetyksestä. Hänelle ja monille muille metallimuusikoille on käynyt niin, koska konserteissa on korkeat äänenvoimakkuudet. Metallimusiikin pakkomiellettä äänenvoimakkuuteen pilkattiin parodisessa rockdokumentissa This Is Spinal Tap. Siinä kitaristi "Nigel Tufnel" paljastaa, että hänen Marshall-vahvistimensa on muunneltu menemään 11 pykälään ("up to eleven") tavallisen 10 sijasta. Luokka:Metallimusiikki